The Wrath of Herobrine
by Pignitus
Summary: Sam Lark is your average 12 year old, game addict guy. But when he is sucked into the world of Minecraft, he becomes much more than average. Rated T because of violence.  Discontinued
1. In the World of Minecraft

Hello! This is my first ever story on fanfiction. Please leave advice if you have any and some reviews.

Also, if you think this story sounds a lot like The Miners Destiny, Fullmoonflygon is my sister and I got inspiration from her. Thank you, Fullmoonflygon!

So, thank you for reading this story, and enjoy The Wrath of Herobrine!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: In the World of Minecraft<strong>

I was in a dark jungle with the glittering moon and the blazing stars shining above me. The trees were huge and loomed over my head as they swayed in the wind. Their music made me feel like I was in a dream. The leaves and fallen twigs snapped and rustled as I walked, and I gazed with amazment as I smelled the aroma of the wild flowers and leaves like spring had unleashed its power over the dark jungle. The cool air chilled my skin, making me shudder. Occelots roamed around, looking for something to eat in the dark cold night. Chickens squawked, cows mooed, and sheep bahhed to make the forest alive.

But then, all of the sudden, everything changed. A tall, dark man was walking around the trees. He was darker than the shadows at night, and he had purple, gazing eyes. He was an interesting man. But then, he stared at me. His jaw dropped and his whole body was shaking. He gave me a stare cold as space. The chill creeped into my body and clenched my bones. I started to shiver with fear, so I started to walk toward him to ask what was wrong. However, he gave out a hellish scream while walking toward me. I turned around, and ran with all the might I had. I sprinted down the jungle, never looking back. I can't look back, I thought, I must keep going. But I got knocked over, and I thought it was all over. Then, I looked up, and saw a grown man. He had a bright blue T-shirt with navy blue pants. He had a very nice tan and his brown hair swayed in the wind. The only thing strange about him is that he had no irises or pupils. Just the empty, white eyes. He pulled out a glowing blue sword, and then he stabbed me.

It was all over.

I woke up with a start.

My bed was soaked with sweat from my dream, and I grunted as I got out of bed. I was relieved that my bedroom still looked like a madhouse; books, socks and underwear were flopped down everywere. My computer, monitor and XFinity router were neatly dusted and cleaned. I had a light blue wall and a tan, fuzzy rug. My Bamboo toy chest was dusty and looked like it had never been touched.

I walked out of my room and went into the kitchen. Then, I got out a bowl, the milk pitcher, and the box of Honey Nut Cherrios.

''My, your up early, Sam.'' A familliar voice said that scared the bajeezus out of me so bad I almost spat out my cereal.

I turned around. It was just Mom.

''Oh... mornin' mom.'' I grunted as I wolfed down my cereal.

''Why are you up so early?''

I gulped down my cheerios. ''Another nightmare.''

''Ah. Man, you sure are hungry!'' Mom added as I put my bowl in the sink. ''Hey Sam... Kristeen and Allen are coming over.''

Man, that sure made my day! ''Really?''

''Yup. They're going to be here in a couple of hours.''

I ran into my room and played Skyrim for that couple of hours.

After a while, Iheard the door creak open, so I quickly got dressed and ran to the door. Kristeen and Aleen were at the door along with their parents. Kristeen was brushing her long brown hair while Allen was playing Metel Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D with his 3DS.

''Hey.'' I said in a friendly voice.

''Hi,'' said Kristeen.

''Hi,'' grumbled Allen as he played his 3DS.

''So!'' Kristeen said. ''I have this awesome game that you might like. It's called Minecraft! It's this game where you build stuff!'' She looked at Mom. ''Can we use Sam's computer?''

''Go ahead!'' My Mom said joyfully.

Allen, Kristeen and I rushed over to my computer. She sat in my chair, and went to google. In the searchbar, she typed: minecraft.

''That's the website?'' I asked.

''Yup.''

We made an account together, while Allen, stuffed in the face by his 3DS, was sprawled over my bed.

''Alright, your account has been created and the game is downloaded.'' She said. ''Now all you have to do is click on the grassy block on your desktop.''

I did exactly what she said.

We went into the game.

''So, now click 'new world' to get a new world.'' she instructed.

So I clicked, and I was in my world.

The world was very blocky. It was strange and unusual to see a game with this bad graphics. I spawned on a beach, and looking around me (using the mouse), I saw a jungle, a forest, and a tundra. Mountains were all over the tundra, going above the clouds. Cliffs were spread on a mountain, showing it's lovely smooth stone, I think that's stone.

''This is a very nice world!'' She said, fasinated. ''Now, double tap the spacebar to fly and use the WASD keys to move.''

This game was fun to play. I mostly exploded this object called TNT. It was really addicting to explode.

''What's happening?'' I said franticly as the world became darker every second.

''Oh. It's just the sun setting.'' explained Kristeen. ''It can't be day forever. Once night falls, monsters will come out.''

''What kind of monsters?''

''Well, there's the spider, that can climb up walls.'' Said Kristeen thoughtfully. ''There's the skeleton, that can shoot arrows at you.''

''Ouch'' I said.

''There's the zombie, that will hurt you if you touch them... there's the Enderman, if you look at them, they wil teleport to you and kill you.''

''Wow'' I replied.

''But there's the most deadly of all.'' Kristeen said in a dramatic voice. ''The Creeper.''

''What's that?''

''Well.. the creeper, once it gets close to you, will make a hissing sound. In about three seconds or so-''

''One point five!'' Allen corrected.

''Shut up! anyway, after the time is up, it explodes!''

''Cool!''

''You should go exploring that jungle over there!'' Kristeen pointed at the screen. ''It looks cool!''

Allen and Kristeen both walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

It was night now. The moon was shining, the stars were bright, everything was perfect. but then, this Enderman thing looked at me. For some reason, it looked familliar.

''That's it!'' I muttered. ''I saw it in my- what the...!''

The screen and computer suddenly turned off.

Then the lights turned off.

I sat in my chair, horrified. I didn't know what was going on. But then, the monitor and computer started showering sparks. The computer exploded, and I was flung out of the chair.

I blacked out.


	2. Sam's Awakening

This is the second chapter of The Wrath of Herobrine! Remember to please post reviews and advice if you have any.

Also, thank you sister, Fullmoonflygon, creator of TMD, for giving me the inspiration and motivation to make this story!

Thank you for reading, and enjoy The Wrath of Herobrine!

Pignitus

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sam's Awakening<strong>

I woke up in a very blocky hill. There were no trees, no animals, and no water on it. I stood up, but crashed back onto the ground.

''_What is going on?_'' I thought to myself.

I stood up, trying to keep my balance. When I finally stood up, my head throbbed. _'Ow,'' _I thought to myself.

I looked over the valley. I saw trees spread across the dry, flat plain. Pigs, cows and wild chickens roamed the valley. A big forest loomed over the west, with its tall trees looming over some animals. Springs were in the forest. Then I saw something.

_''Wait, what is that?'' _I thought.

It was a wooden building.

I ran towards it.

When I finally got to the place, it was a large village. There were small, crammed houses spread over. Farms were placed over the village, with farmers hoeing there new farmland. Librarys were looming over me. Blacksmiths hammered their ores onto anvils. Villagers were talking, dancing, drinking, having a great time. When I put my foot onto the gravel, everyone froze. They all stared at me. I swear the noise of my foot onto the gravel echoed throughout the village.

''He's here!'' Someone shouted. ''The great hero is here!''

Everyone roared with exitment. All of a sudden, everyone crowded towards me.

''We have been waiting for you!'' An old lady shouted.

''Are you actually the hero?''

''How did you get here?''

''How are you able to defeat him?''

There were too many questions to answer. Everyone was pushing to see me. A little kid gave me a piece of paper to get my autograph.

''Now, now! Settle down! Out of the way!'' An old voice yelled.

Everyone scattered out of the way for the man. He had a white robe with purple highlights. He had a dark tan, with shaggy brown hair.

''Who-who are you?'' I stammered.

''Oh, where are my manners?'' This old guy said. ''My name is Gillian Zwyzersky. I am the village mayor! Now, what is your name, son?

''M-my name is Sam Lark.''

Everyone muttered in suprise.

''Um, Gillian, where am I?''

''Well son, you are in the world of Minecraft!''

''Wh- how?''

''Okay son, tell me, how did you get here?''

I thought for a while. ''I-,'' I stammered. ''I can't remember.''

''I see... Here, come walk with me for a while.''

I followed him through the gravel pathway.

''So, you have no idea how you got here?''

''Yeah.''

''We need your help," Gillan said. ''Our village is in trouble.''

''What's happening?'' I asked.

''Well, our village is always being attacked by a lot of monsters. Our numbers are decreasing rapidly. We are really in need for reinforcements.'' Gillan explaned. ''And I need to ask you a favor.''

''And what is that?''

''Would you like to join us?''

I thought about that for a while. I don't have a home, and I don't think I can survive on my own. I can't build a house, I can't find a home to stay in. I can't find water. I'm going to go with it.

''Sure.''

''Excellent!'' Gillian said with joy. ''You can live in my house! Follow me!''

He walked in front of me, prancing and dancing as he walked with delight. I've never seen someone this happy before. He marched me over to a tall, cobblestone building.

''This is my house.'' Gillian said.

''This is a very nice house!'' I said with astonishment.

''Let's walk inside.''

He opened the door. Inside was a kitchen area. It had a furnace, a counter, some knives, some strainers, and many other tools that I didn't recognise.

Across the kitchen was a giant bookshelf, with some comfy chairs and a roaring fireplace. It was a nice home.

''I'm home!'' yelled Gillian.

A teenage girl ran down the steps. She was very pretty. She had long, black hair that ran down her shoulders, and her green eyes seemed to sparkle at me. She was tall and thin. Her joyful grin spread spread acros her face.

''Who is this guy?'' The teenager said with a soothing voice.

''His name is Sam Lark,'' Gillian said. ''Sam, this is Erika.''

'' 'Sup?'' I said.

''Um... Hello.'' She said in a shy, soothing voice.

I noticed that the room was getting darker.

''Son, you better go to bed. It's almost night.'' Gillian said. ''You have a big day tommorow.''

''Um.. excuse me, Erika. Where's the bedroom?''

''Oh, you climb the ladder, then you take a left, and you will see a bed with a torch next to it, that's your bedroom.'' Erika explaned.

''Thanks,'' I replied.

''No problem.''

So I went into my bedroom, stripped into my underwear, and got into my bed. I put out my torch, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Gillian was right, I do have a big day tommorow.<p> 


	3. Zombies Attack My Kitchen

Hey guys! This is my third chapter of The Wrath of Herbrine! Remember to post reviews AND now you can ask questions! (If you want to, of course) This chapter is longer than the other ones (I hope you're happy, xoxLEXIxox XD), so I hope you enjoy it!

Pignitus

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Zombies Attack My Kitchen<strong>

I woke up in the middle of the night by a banging at the door. My eyes shot open, and I pulled back the curtain to see what was going on.

My heart nearly skipped a beat because of what I saw. Skeletons were firing arrows at villagers, zombies were busting down doors and stealing little innocent villager babies. But a certain kind of menacing creature got my attention. They were like pigs, but they were standing on their hind legs. Their flesh was rotting and they were wielding a gold sword. Kristeen never told me about this monster before. Oh my god, Kristeen! And Allen! What were their reactions when they saw me knocked out on the floor! It all made sense now! I remember!

I was eating cheerios, when my mother told me that Kristeen and Allen were coming over. Once they were over, they showed me a game called Minecraft. My computer exploded, and now I am in this world!

Wait a second, so I'm in Minecraft? How is that possible?

The groans of zombies made me snap out of my thinking. Books were crashing on the floor downstairs. Pots and pans were clanging together, something shattering on the floor.

What is going on, I asked to myself.

I climbed down the stairs as fast as a lightning strike. When I came down, my heart stopped beating.

Five zombies were invading my house.

The zombies stopped what they were doing, and looked at me. I just stood there, silent as a Creeper (I just made that up, and I'm proud of it!), and as still as a statue. We just sat there, for about five seconds when the zombies walked towards me.

I looked around, panicking, looking for something to use to kill the zombies. I could use the frying pan. Nope, that woun't work. A knife? That wouln't work either. Then, I saw it. A gleaming, shining iron sword leaning next to the wall.

I ran to the sword, and picked it up. The sword was very well balanced on my arm. Then, I attacked.

I stabbed a zombie in the chest, and kicked it back, but it didn't work; that zombie was still coming towards me. I sliced of his head, and sliced off his legs. To the next one, I stabbed it in the head, stabbing it in the body, and flinging it to the wall. I was pretty good at this, I said to myself.

I changed my mind when I was in the corner of the house sorrounded by three zombies. I just closed my eyes, and held my breath, waiting for death. I heard the scream of an arrow, then two more. and the zombies were laying on top of me. I shoved them off. Someone was at the door, holding a bow.

''Erika!'' I yelled in relief. We walked towards each other. ''Thank you so much! I was almost Human soup!''

''No problem.'' She panted. ''Anyway, why were you up so early? I thought you were asleep?''

''Well, I heard the zombies coming in the door, and I tried to kill all of them to protect the house.''

''Ah.''

''So... how did you know that I was in this house?''

''I didn't know!'' said Erika. ''I was checking the houses for any monsters, then I saw you, cornered by three zombies!''

''Well, thanks again, Erika.''

''Again, no problem. Here, take this porkchop.'' She said as she threw me a porkchop. ''You need to eat. You have cuts all over your body.''

Erika was right. I had a gash on my arm, and a gash on my back. I looked at the pokchop, and attacked it. The porkchop was delicious. It melted in my mouth as I chewed. Also, my cuts were magically healed.

''You should go to sleep.'' Erika said with a mouth full of porkchop. ''You need your rest. And it's not safe to fight monsters in your underwear.''

She did have a point.

As she walked out the door, I forgot to tell her something inportant. ''Oh, Erika!''

She turned around. ''Yeah?''

''I can't sleep once I'm up.''

''Alright, but try to, though.''

She walked out the door.

The kitchen was a mess. It had zombie intestines and dark red blood all over the floor. Books sprawled all over, and shards of clay were shattered. I decided to clean it up, because I'm a nice person.

After 15 minutes of cleaning, I sat down on a comfy chair and read a book. It was called Crafting for Dummies. It was about Minecraft recipes, for like tools and furnaces and workbenches and armour. I read through the whole book twice just to learn all the ingrediants. But halfway through the second time I read, I dozed off.

''Sam! Wake up!'' Erika said as she shook my body.

My eyes shot open. Erika was shaking my bare shoulders.

''Time for breakfast, and put on your clothes.'' she said as she threw my clothes to my feet.

As I put on my clothes, Gillian was serving toast with fried eggs. (I'm not sure how to make toast or eggs in a furnace).

''Mornin' Gillian.'' I mumbled.

''Mornin'.'' He replied.

As I sat down and ate my breakfast. I remembered something.

''Today's my birthday.'' I announced.

''Really?'' Gillian said.

''Yup''

''Well, happy birthday!'' He said happily. Gillian was always happy. ''How old are you?''

''13.''

''Nice.'' Grumbled Erika as she wolfed down her breakfast. She didn't care about manners, so did Gillian. I liked that.

''One second!'' Said Gillian as he did something on his workbench. When he turned around and saw my plate was empty, he gave me a big red velvet cake. ''Happy birthday, Sam!''

Gillian gave me a knife and I cut off some pieces of cake to share. Everyone loved the cake.

When we finished the cake, Erika said, ''We should go out and train.''

''Your right'' Said Gillian. ''Wait a second..." He picked up the sword that I used last night. The blade was all covered in blood. My heart skipped a beat; I was busted.

Gillian pointed at the messy sword, and looked at me. ''Did you do this?''

I nodded. ''I woke up in the middle of the night by some noise downsatairs, So I went down. I saw five zombies In the kitchen.'' Gillian's eyes widened as I said there were five zombies in the kitchen. ''So I used that sword, and I killed two of them.''

''You did! With no training?''

I nodded. ''That sword was well balanced. But I got cornered.''

''He's not lying.'' Erika spoke up. ''When I was checking the houses, like you ordered, I saw Sam cornered. So I shot my arrows at them.''

Gillian nodded his head. ''I see...'' Gillian said as he was cleaning off the blood on the sword. ''Okay Sam, but from now on, clean your sword after each battle.'' He said as he handed me the iron sword and a pouch to hold it in.

''Thank you.'' I said as I took out my sword. It made a_ shing _sound as I pulled it out.

''You should name it.'' Erika said

''Name it?''

''Yeah, name it. It is said that a sword would bond if you named it.''

I looked at the sword. The morning sun bounced off the blade, giving it an awesome shimmer and sparkle.

''Silverlight.'' I said.

''Silverlight?'' questioned Gillian.

''Yup, Silverlight.'' I said. For some reason, the light of Silverlight made me remember my memory last night.

''Guys!'' I yelled.

''What?''

''Gillian, do you remember the time that you asked me how I got here, and I couldn't remember?''

''Yeah.'' Replied Gilian.

''Now I remember!'' I yelled. ''I was at home, eating breakfast, when my mother told me that my two friends Kristeen and Allen were coming over.''

''Mm hmm...'' said Gillian.

''When Allen and Kristeen came over, they told me that there was this awesome game called Minecraft.''

''You mean, in your world, Minecraft is a game?''

''Yup.''

''This is madness!'' Gillian said as he pounded the countertop. Erika and I both flinched. In my mind, I said 'This, is, SPARTA!' But I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying it. ''How can our world be a video game!''

''I'm not sure.'' I replied. ''But anyway.'' When I said that Gillian seemed to calm down. ''So when I played it, I stared at an Enderman. But then my computer shut down-''

''What's a computer?'' Gillian interrupted.

''It's this device where you get to-um- do stuff.'' I said ''I'm sorry, I can't explain it that well. But anyway, my computer exploded, and I zonked out, and that's all I can remember.''

Gillian nodded. ''Interesting... Well, I can't tell you what happened.''

''Sam, come on!'' She said as she changed the subject. ''We need to go training, and we have a lot of training to do!''


	4. The War of the Mobs

This is Chapter four of The Wrath of Herobrine! Thank you, xoxLEXIxox and Mellifluousness, being my biggest fans so far! I expected 3 reviews, but now 6! Thank you guys, You give me inspiration to make this happen! And don't forget to review of ask questions!

Pignitus

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The War of the Mobs<strong>

So, Erika and I went out of the house to train at just about noon. Villagers were talking, dancing, and drinking (no suprise). The village was very crowded, with village children playing Cops and Robbers, and adults talking.

''Come on.'' Erika said. ''It's this way''.

She led me out of the village. There was a field behind the village, with targets and straw dummies.

''You will train here.'' Erika lead. She got in front of me.

''Alright.'' Erika sighed. ''Sword Combat 101.''

She told me about having good offence and good defence, not great offence and poor defence or the other way around. She told me about recommended plays for offensive moves and good blocks for defensive moves.

''Now, let's test your skills.'' She announced as she raised her sword. I drew Silverlight out of my pouch.

''Ready?''

I nodded.

''Go!''

She started with a stab to the belly. I quickly sidestepped (wich was sort of a sideways slide thing), then I tried to hack her hip. But she was quick; she deflected my sword and then tried to stab my neck. I sidestepped again, then lunged with a quick stab. She sidestepped, and almost hacked off my left side when something unexpected happened. I blocked, then curled my sword. The blade was ripped out of her hands. I grabed the sword in mid-air, and made a X shape with the two blades, and pressed her neck with the blades.

''How did you do that?'' she asked in suprise.

I shrugged. ''I have no freaking idea. Round two?''

''Sure.''

We both fought really hard. Erika was showing no mercy. She sidestepped and stabbed and sliced. When the fifth round was over, we were both panting for breath.

''Good job.'' Erika panted. ''You are a fast learner.''

''Thanks!'' I replied with a sigh.

We rinsed off our faces on a nearby stream to cool us down. The sun was setting fast.

''We need to get home.'' Erika said

After we got home, Gillian was waiting for us. I thought he was going to kill us, with his battle gettup and his battle face. He was sharpening his two diamond pickaxes and his diamond sword. Instead of a T-shirt with khakis, he had full iron armour.

''How was training?'' asked Gillian, still looking at his diamond weapons of death.

''Great!'' Said Erika joyfully. ''One time, Sam deflected my sword, grabbed it in thin air, and pinned me with the two swords.

Gillian looked at us, jaw dropped, dumbfounded. ''Did you really?''

''No lies,'' I replied.

''Good Notch! Your going to be pro in no time!''

''Thanks.''

''Get ready, you two.'' Gillian warned. ''It's nightfall. Sam, this is going to be your first battle. I wish you luck.''

''Thanks.'' I mumbled.

Gillian stood up. ''Let's do thiiiiis!'' He roared. ''For Notch!' And streamed out the door. Erika and I looked at each other, smiled, and followed him.

The villagers were waiting for us. They were all silent, not drinking as usual, not dancing, not doing anything exept looking at Gillian.

''Wait.'' Gillian said as he raised his hand.

Everyone went silent.

Then, over the horizon, the monsters charged. Zombies and creepers and skeletons and all the monsters you can think of were in this army.

''For Notch!'' Everyone roared. I did too, not knowing who he really is, he just sounds inportant to everyone.

I ran with all my might. Arrows screamed as thay whizzed by my ears, swords clanging, people screaming. I got into some zombies. I slashed at them, their corpses collapsed on the ground, and poofed with smoke. I got into fight with a skeleton, I hacked his head off, and kicked him off to the side. He disspeared into smoke. A spider was roaming around, wondering what to do. I still had the skull in my hand.

''Hey, Bird Brain!'' I yelled at the spider. It looked straight at me, then got a face full of skull. It zonked out.

Three zombies were all in a row, staggering towrds me. I couldn't resist, so I slashed all of the zombies at once, all in a line, and was killed instantly. Three zombies killed by one strike.

I looked around. I saw Erika shooting Zombie Pigmen (I think that's what they are). She was shooting left and right. But there were too many for her. One zombie pigman was almost going to stab her in the back when Erika shot him in the face. One Zombie Pigman was going to hack Erika up to shreds. I can't let this happen.

I got onto a zombie's head, and jumped off, getting some good air. ''Erika!'' I yelled. She quickly turned around, and a zombie pigman was ready to strike. I cut off his head. stabbed his back, then kicked him to the side.

''Thanks, Sam. I owe you one.'' Said Erika frantically.

''No problem.'' I said as I was killing a zombie.

I was on a roll when something bad happened.

''Sam, look out!'' Said Erika.

But it was too late. A skeleton had shot an arrow at my shoulder. I howled in pain. I tried to pry it of, but the skeleton shot another arrow, hitting me in the back. As I bent over in pain, a zombie grabbed my arm and got a big mouthfull of muscle out of my arm.

''Sam!'' Said someone familiar.

I heard a hack of a pickaxe, and the zombie leaned on top of me. I pushed the zombie off, and I looked up to see who it was.

''Gillian!'' I shouted.

Gillian smiled, his armour was now bloody from monsters. His two pickaxes, one in each hand, were glowing.

''Son, you need to eat!'' Yelled Gillian over the war. ''Your wounds are really bad!''

I took a slice of beef, and gobbled it down. My wounds were healing up. I closed my eyes in delight.

''Sam! Look out!'' Called the voice of Erika. I turned around. A Zombie Pigman had it's gleaming golden sword up in the air, ready to stab my brains out. A whizz of an arrow flew across the sky, and hit the zombie dead in the forehead, and out of the other side. I looked over, and there was Erika, with her bow notched.

''Thanks a bunch!'' I yelled to her.

''Hey, it was payback for you saving me!'' We both smiled, and then suddenly looked around. The valley was getting brighter. Everyone looked at the sun. The monsters screamed, and retreated. They ran into the forest, and dissapeared from sight.

Everyone roared in achevement. Some people did a victory random dance, some people shook hands, and other people hugged.

I walked over to Erika. ''Hey, good job back there!''

''Thanks.'' Erika blushed. ''You did great to. I liked the part where you jumped off the zombie and killed a zombie pigman.''

''Yeah, that was cool.''

Then she did the most unexpected thing. She spread out her arms, and hugged me for about three seconds. I hugged her back.

We stopped hugging. ''You did good.'' Erika replied.

''So, is Sam your new boyfriend?''

Our heads zoomed to the person that was talking. It was Gillian. Awkward moment.

''Wh- No!'' Erika denied. ''He's just my friend!''

''I see...'' Gillian said, not satisfied, and walked away. We looked at each other, and smiled.

Gillian, Erika and I went back to our home. We sat down, and had some breakfast. We ate in silence.

''You did great, Gillian.'' I said as I broke the silence.

''Um, thank you.'' Said Gillian.

As we put our empty dishes in the sink, Gillian said, ''You should go to sleep, son.''

Once he said that, I had a wave of tiredness spread through my eyes. Now that Gillian mentioned going to sleep, I realized how tired I was.

I walked up the ladders, turned to the left, and got into my bed. Within a second, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>So that's chapter 4! LOL Awkward moment!<p>

Don't forget to post a review or a question if you have any. I hope you like my story, and see you on the next chapter! Peace out!

Pignitus


End file.
